


Sunshower

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Child!Shao Fei, Child!Tang Yi, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sweet, They met when Tang Yi was six, They will grow soon, Wrote this for a precious friend, and Shao Fei was four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Little Tang Yi had one thing to do: Go see his dad and check how he is doing after school. Too bad it rained and now he is stuck under the eerie bus shelter. Although a boy with the smile rivaling that of a sun's made him feel better.





	Sunshower

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely dedicate this story to my star, Arin-ah! Cheer up soon okay? Maple got your back, boo. 💕

Six year old Tang Yi swings his tiny legs, sitting on the metal seat provided by the bus shelter not too far away from the primary school he currently attends. He can hear the heavy drops of the rain, forming little puddles on the ground and obliterating any visible path that surrounds him. If this was two years ago, he would be tempted to jump into these puddles and make a mess out of himself, sending his mother a mini-heart attack from his actions.

Now, that all _changed_. He still kisses his mother, still gives his father sweet hugs, and he still cries every now and then _but_! He can dress by himself now, he can feed himself now, and he can go to school without crying _now_. His mother is carrying his baby sister in her belly and he was informed that after two months, he would be an older brother and according to his Uncle Guo Dong – _who is a super amazing guy in Tang Yi's opinion_ – since he is an older brother now, he has to do some things by himself now so he can teach his baby sister when the time comes.

He is so _excited_ to see her! Would she look like his mother? Would she be just as cute as a _bunny_ like his friends told him? Or would she be as adorable as a _monkey_ like Uncle Guo Dong told him? Who knows. He still loves her whatever she would look like. He just hopes she _likes_ Tang Yi.

A cold gust of wind assaults his whole form, particularly his face with little pinches, snapping him out of his happy thoughts. He pouts and although in vain, he hugged himself to provide some warmth while he shivers.

Maybe it was a _bad_ idea to leave school without telling anyone because he wanted to surprise his dad by showing up in the company without anyone accompanying him. Since he is a big boy _now,_ he decided to complete a mission he came up with by himself and he was determined to do just that before the sky suddenly turned dark, then the big drops of the rain came and Tang Yi looked for a shelter in panic. Luckily, he found the bus shelter and right now, he wishes it would stop soon because it's dark and scary. He wants to _see_ his mom and dad.

He pursed his lips, eyes suddenly turning glassy and he was about to cry before a panicked shout reached his sense of hearing. Tears clinging to his eyelashes, he sniffles and looked around for the source of the noise.

_"W-Wait, Mister Umbrella! Please don't run away, my mommy would get mad!"_

He hears a few more childish shouts before he sees a little boy emerging from the dark surroundings. He is running forward, chasing after a small flying yellow umbrella which is freely tumbling down the street. He was wet, eyes barely opening because of the harsh pokes of the raindrops but he still chased after the yellow thing with tiny and pudgy hands stretched forward, short legs running across the puddles and breathing a little too heavily.

He is wearing a yellow raincoat, a match with his umbrella with the hood removed from his head. Feeling a little sorry, Tang Yi came out from his shelter and helped the shorter boy to catch his umbrella. He had no raincoat on, his backpack is settled alone on one of the bus shelter seats and he is now wet. His mother would definitely be angry. He grabbed ahold of the thing, turning around to find the boy clad in yellow raincoat who is blinking his eyes at him.

Tang Yi pushes his hand forward, handing the boy his umbrella. This boy is really shorter than Tang Yi, with big adorable eyes staring cluelessly at him. The boy, with reddened cheeks and head tilted into confusion, suddenly smiled when he finally realized that the taller boy meant no harm, eyes forming into crescent moons as he takes his umbrella back, "Thank you very much." He bowed down once, remembering how his mother told him to always thank people who help him. After wiping his face, he then beamed at Tang Yi.

The taller boy smiles back slightly, just a tiny uplift of the lips and unlike that of children in his age, "You're welcome."

"You're going to get a cold!"

He blinks, staring at the child who suddenly points a chubby finger at him out of nowhere, "What?"

The child shakes his head and takes his hand, dragging him towards where he was placed earlier. Tang Yi was confused, what is _happening?_ His father and mother told him to never follow strangers but this tiny boy right now can't do anything to him so the taller boy followed him, although quite reluctantly.

When they are back in the bus shelter, the shorter boy furrows his eyebrows and Tang Yi had a good look at him now, he looks really cute and tiny with big doe like eyes and chubby cheeks, "My mommy said don't play in the rain, you will get a cold." He chirped, struggling to close his umbrella so it won't get blown away again.

Play in the rain?

Tang Yi takes the umbrella again, closing it while the child bows again in gratefulness, placing the umbrella below the stools and sitting on one of them. Tang Yi wonders where this child came from, taking the seat beside him and watching the dark sky before he answers.

"I'm not playing in the rain. I don't have any umbrella so I'm hiding here."

The tiny child's eyes lit up in understanding, jumping down from his seat and nodding excitedly, "I can share mine with you!"

Tang Yi's eyes widened in amazement, "Really? You want to?"

The tiny child nods, crouching down to get his umbrella and opening it, tilting it a bit towards Tang Yi's direction with difficulty as he stands on his tiptoes to reach the older boy's height. Tang Yi smiled and takes it from him, smile getting wider when he sees the shorter child's relieved sigh.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm A'Fei and I'm four!" He brightens up again, grinning and oh — _his teeth are also adorable with small gaps between them yet still aligned perfectly_ — holding up three crooked fingers and Tang Yi cannot help but think he is one of the cutest children he had ever _seen._ A'Fei must be his nickname and he really is younger than him by two years. Indulging himself of the small child's charming smile, he introduced himself back, "Nice to meet you, A'Fei. My name's Tang Yi and I'm six."

"Y-Yi-gēge?"

Tang Yi nods, grinning widely. He called him gēge! He wonders if his sister will be just as _lovely_ if she calls him that.

Now that they officially knew each other, Tang Yi asked the question that has been bothering him for a while now. Glancing at the angry dark clouds above them, he knew the rain won't stop any time soon. He just wishes someone they knew passes by or sees them to help them go back home.

"Where's your mommy?"

"My mommy? My mommy is here!" Little Fei whips his hand to the side and Tang Yi wonders who is he pointing to. Staring at the blank figure, Tang Yi blinks before opening his mouth, "Your mommy is invisible."

"No!" The small boy looks around and seemed to finally realized that his mother is not beside him. With horror striking his features and his eyes quivering, he looks around, "Mommy got lost again!"

Tang Yi frowns, "Your mommy is lost?"

Shao Fei didn't seem to notice his confusion, still looking around but getting disappointed when his eyes can't see anything but the rain and the blurry road, "Mhm! She always get lost."

The taller boy cannot comprehend what the teeny boy is talking about, "That's weird. Mommies don't get _lost." _

Tang Yi's mother _never_ got lost. It was always him who gets lost until his mother finds him, hysterical and worried to death. She would give a kiss to Tang Yi's cheek everytime and scolds him after.

"My mommy is weird?" Shao Fei asked, grin disappearing and being replaced by a puzzled frown with his head tilted slightly. Tang Yi didn't mean to say that so he just apologized and told the smaller child they can wait here until their parents come and get them. Surprisingly, the other boy wasn't scared at all. In fact, he looked calm while humming nursery rhymes.

_He's cute_, Tang Yi thinks for how many times already.

While waiting, the two of them engaged in a small talk which older people will find hilariously cute.

"Do you think my frog friends will visit me?"

Tang Yi makes a disgusted face, never really fond of the creatures, "Frogs are your friends?"

Shao Fei smiled brightly again, nodding enthusiastically that it almost seemed like his head would come off, "Yeah!"

Now that definitely caught Tang Yi's interest. Face finally back in its usual impassiveness, he asked another question, "Why?"

"Because we have a lot of frogs in my mother's home!" He stumbled with his words but continued nonetheless, "You see, we came from faaaar away. We only came here to have a v-v-vaca–? How did mommy say that again?"

Tang Yi was confused, not understanding what the other boy is saying. What is he talking about? Bay? Baymax?

"Bay?"

Shao Fei was about to answer him before both of them were assaulted by the cold wind yet again. Tang Yi _flinched_ from it, feeling the little bites of the harsh raindrops. When it was gone, Tang Yi looked at his small companion to see if he is okay. He was surprised for the nth time at what he sees.

The tiny child, unlike him, had to giggle when both of them were hit with the cantankerous wind. He tilts his head in confusion before the cute child, Shao Fei, chimed, "It's so cold!"

The way he giggled made Tang Yi somehow giggle a little bit too. Shao Fei is the first one who made Tang Yi feels like he is a kid too, with everyone expecting him to be always independent and brave. He never really understood what it means to be independent so meeting Shao Fei here made him forget about being a big boy for a while.

It was a long time (but Tang Yi and Shao Fei didn't notice because they were too busy counting raindrops that won't even reach a _hundred_ before they count back to _one_ again) before both of them were found by their mothers who somehow met along the way and helped each other to look for their sons.

Tang Yi felt sad when he had to be separated from his newfound friend. His mother was surprised when he suddenly bursted into tears, yelling_ 'No!'_ all the way until they reached home.

He only stopped when his mother handed him the yellow umbrella that Shao Fei accidentally left when his mother hurriedly took him away from the place. She was somehow scared that her son would get a cold and she bowed several times to Tang Yi's mother before they were gone.

The two didn't even manage to say their goodbyes and the only thing that Tang Yi was left with, was the yellow umbrella and the memory of Shao Fei's bright smile and adorable laughter. He will never forget how his eyes shone with _cheerfulness_ that like a ripple, managed to make Tang Yi cheerful too.

Shao Fei wasn't _better._ He didn't cry but he kept asking where they are going and if he can come back with Tang Yi with them. When he was denied, that's the _time_ he cried.

That was the first time they met…

  
**Ten years later…**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be pretty short at first but they will be longer for the last chapters.


End file.
